


The Scrapbook: KKM Edition

by Rasei



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Geezes how romatic... proposing over the dead body, Gen, M/M, May contain AUs, May contain spoilers, Short Stories, collection, ideas, location is everything... like not over a puddle., question - How DO THE MAIDS KNOW?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A KKM dumping ground for snippets, drabbles, and other stories. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiply genres. Last: Yuri is back after two Earth years, defeated the great evil, and now needs to make a speech. So why is Murata yelling for Shinou's death? Now: Yuuri has an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Scrapbook- The KKM Edition
> 
> Chapter Title: An AU Ending
> 
> Author: Rasei
> 
> Pairing: Yuuram
> 
> Summary: A KKM dumping ground for snippets, drabbles, and other stories. May feature OCs, odd couplings, and multiply genres. Now: Yuri is back after two Earth years, defeated the great evil, and now needs to make a speech. So why is Murata yelling for Shinou's death?
> 
> A/N: This is just an AU ending of a long story that has never been written. Just what you need for this story: Yuuri returned two or three years after Season Two of the Anime, at some point Wolfram became Maou and got marry than widowed, the kingdom got invaded, and there was a bloody war.

It was over, my foe laid slain on the ground before me. I felt the area go silent, the only sound being heavy breathing and my foe's army drop their weapons in defeat. I tiredly stood up fully. My side ached from where I smashed against the wall earlier, and I had multiple cuts on my arms from my foe's sharp thinking.

Suddenly there was cheering, and clapping. I lift my head, watch the cheering army wide eye. Then the first soldier knelt, then another. As I blinked, most of the army knelt. Some guy in the back of the crowd started chanting,

"Yuuri-sama, Yuuri-sama, Yuuri-sama."

My tired eyes search the army for my love ones. Finally I located Conrad, who was smiling. Yozak was standing next to him, holding a bandage over one eye. I continue my search until I found Wolfram, who was making toward me.

Wishing to hear my own thoughts, I lifting up my hand to stop the chanting. Everyone, I mean, everyone went quiet. I put down my arm, trying to think right. The world was tilting slightly, but I know I had to say something.

"Why are you guys chanting my name? I haven't done anything to deserve it. We might have reclaimed our home, but the fighting isn't totally over. Cannot be over until we find out who exactly supported this war."

"Maou-sama..." I straighten up as I found the person who said that. I recognized him the person who realize that I was truly Yuri Shibuya before I found Wolfram.

"I am not the Maou. That honor belongs to Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"But..." I shook my head, or I think I did. I'm feeling dizzy.

"I'm just Yuri Shibuya. I'm just a weird guy with a sword." Wolfram reached me as I finished those words. He gently touch my arm.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, as his maroku washed over me. I nod my head, which made him squeeze my arm gently. Wolfram looked up, at our people.

"I am the twenty-eight Maou of Shin Makoku. Today marks a new day for our beloved kingdom. It will take time for our kingdom to be rebuilt, but one day this land will be like how it was before this brutal war. I want to honor the person that made this possible, and my people, you will be the witness for this." Wolfram stepped away from me, and smiled. I couldn't but help back. Then there was smacking sound, and I'm on the ground rubbing my burning right cheek. I open my mouth to angrily yell at Wolfram. But I couldn't because of Wolfram's soft smile. How could he be smiling when he just slap my right cheek?

Wait second... he slap my right cheek. Was that the cheek that meant to ask my hand in marriage? Wolfram made one of his cute impatient noises, staring intently at me. I finally smiled back, and force myself up.

"Wolfram, do you really mean it? I might fall through a portal one day and not be able to come back," I whispered.

"Of course I mean it. It isn't like I just slap you for insulting my mother, right?" Tears started pooling in both of our eyes.

"You're right. Yes, Wolfram," I said, smiling wider than ever before. The nearest soldiers looked around, with both smiles and confusion. After all, people normally don't get proposed over the body of a foe.

Conrad arrived at our side, smiling happier then the time I been here. It started raining slowly, for the first time since the war started. The rain started washing the blood away. I let go of Wolfram, smiling, and I open my mouth to say what I wanted to say since I first saw him again. But then the puddle I was standing in pulled me back to Earth.

* * *

On Earth, Shori Shibuya was pacing. His brother and his brother's best friend disappear three days ago. Where the hell are they? Could it be possible after all this time, Yuri went back to his kingdom?

A thump, and splash behind him interrupted his thoughts. He spun around to see Ken Murata sitting in a puddle. Ken was wearing armor, had a bow by his side, and blinking around.

"Where is Yuuri?" asked Shori. Ken ignored Shori, stood up, walked over to a wall, and started bang his head against it.

"Why? Shinou! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

I blink to see I'm in Shori's living room at his house on Earth. I'm sitting in a small puddle of water from a glass. I let out a sigh. What the hell? Why did have to be that second? Why did it happen right before I told Wolfram I love him?

"Why? Shinou! I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Ken from a nearby room. A small voice whisper into my ear,

"Ken makes me feel really loved."

I turn my head to see Shinou floating near my ear. I just stared at him for a second before demanding,

"Send me back now." Shinou tilted his head.

"You should at least say goodbye to your family. You don't know when the next time you will see them."

I sighed, knowing that the small ghost was right. Standing up, I felt a bit dizzy. My side still ached. I force myself to walk into the other room, in time to see Ken thudding his head into the wall. Shori was glaring at Ken.

"Nii-san, I need to tell you something important," I said, making my brother look over at me. He seemed relief at seeing me.

"Where have you been? Do you know what we were going through the last few days?" I shut my eyes, trying to make the angry note disappear.

"It's only been a few days? It felt like it been years," I whisper. Shori opened his mouth, when I looked into his eyes.

"You went back to Shin Makoku?" he asked, making me nod my head.

"This is a quick trip, so you guys wouldn't worry too much."

"A quick trip? What do you mean?" demanded my brother, walking over to me. He stopped when he was just a foot away.

"Shori, I love you. I love Tou-san and Ka-san. I love Earth, but... but Shin Makoku is where I belong. I'm here to say goodbye." I almost choke on the last word, as tears started rushing to my eyes.

"Yuuri, you mean you're going back for good?"

"I'm sorry, Ni-san, but that is where I belong."

Shori just look blankly at me, as if not comprehending what I'm saying. I turn to Ken, who was sadly smiling at me.

"Ken, I'm not saying that you have to make the same decision as me. I know that you don't have to come with me. I would never make go somewhere you didn't want to go," I whispered. He nod his head, still smiling sadly. I could tell by the look, he wasn't returning with me.

"You cannot make split decisions like that," said Shori, suddenly.

"Shori, I love Shin Makoku and I feel like it really needs me."

"You still want to be Moau?" asked Shori. I thought a second. The whole time I was there, I wanted to be Maou. Even after finding out that Wolfram was the Maou, I still wanted to be Maou. But now... being Moau wasn't important as long as I was with Wolfram.

"They have a good Maou already, but that doesn't mean I'm not needed. There was a war, people I became close to died. I just got engage to the most wonderful person," I said, trying to make my brother understand.

"Ask that person to move here," demanded Shori. I shut my eyes. It seems that Shori would never forgive me.

"Wolfram is the Maou. I cannot just ask him to move here with two children, and leave Greta and her family behind," I said, crossing my arms. The movement sent pain through my body but I didn't back down.

"Wolfram? Greta? Married?" He said. With his face pale, I could see pain appearing.

"Greta is married, to one of the nicest guys I have ever meet. I approve of him. She has a daughter around eleven years old, an eight year old son, and she is pregnant with twins."

"Yu-chan," whisper Shori.

"Nii-san, I love you. I am so sorry. I know I'm being selfish by dumping this on you, but I have something I need to do." Shori suddenly laughed, and put his head on my head.

"Yuuri, you grown up. I'm not sure when, but you have. Do you want a ride over to our parent's house?" I nod my head.

"Okay, let's go," stated Ken as he pushed himself away from the wall. Then he stopped, his eyes widen. I turn my head to see the small ghost floating near my head. Shinou smiled and waved at him.

"Hello, Ken."

"Shinou? How? What?" It was then I realize that someone else could see the small ghost that been haunting me.

"You mean you can see him? I thought it was my imagination dreaming him up all these months," I said, as Shori grabbed him.

"Will Yuri be able to go back?" Snapped Shori.

"I believe so."

"For the last two years, he has suffered because he couldn't get there. Explain why," Shori said, as he shook Shinou.

"I don't know why. I don't know everything. Why do I always have to know everything?"

"Shori, leave Shinou alone. Can we go now?" I asked, saving my small friend. Shori sighed, but start walking towards the door.

"Let go the house. You can pack some important things while you're there." I nod my head, feeling tears in my eyes.

The drive to the house was quiet, as I shut my eyes. For what seem like hours, we were in the car driving. Will Ka-san cry? Will Tou-san cry? Will I ever see them again?

The car pulled to a stop, and Shori turn off the engine. I open to look up at the house I grew up in, and sighed. Getting out, I stretched and looked over at Ken. Ken was giving one of his defeated smiles.

"Ken, go home okay?" I said, making Ken nod his head.

"Yuri, promise me you will not die. Tell the others I say goodbye, but I cannot return yet," whisper Ken.

"I promise." Ken looked up at Shinou, who was sitting on Shori's shoulder. Shori kept glaring at Shinou, but made no move to remove him.

"Shinou, see you later."

"Bye, Ken-chan," said Shinou, smiling, then he floated over to Ken, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Ken span around, and ran off.

"Ready?" asked Shori, frowning at me. I nod my head. We enter the house, and instantly smelled curry. Ka-san poke out her head, and smiled at the sight of me.

"Shouma! Yu-chan is home!" she shouted, as she rushed at me. Shinou was right, I need to come back. I heard thuds upstairs, as Tou-san rushed down. He was holding a duffle bag. I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at them.

"Yu-chan, welcome back. Did you have fun? How was Wolfie-chan? Did the kingdom seem fine? You have blood on you? Is it yours?" Babbled Ka-san, hurriedly. I look down stunned slightly by her questions. I was still in my blood cover armor.

"I got slightly injured. Shin Makoku will be fine now. Wolfram is alive and fine. I had some fun. How did you know that I was in Shin Makoku?" Ka-san just smiled at my question.

"Yu-chan, where else would you be?"

I smiled at Ka-san, knowing that she hadn't worry too much. Tou-san put down the bag, and smiled. I shut my eyes, hoping that I wasn't about to break their hearts.

"What is it, Yu-chan?" asked Dad with a sad smile.

"I'm going back to Shin Makoku. For good this time. I know you guys don't want me to go, but I have to. It's my home now. I love Japan, and Earth but it doesn't feel like home anymore. Please don't think I don't want to be here, I do. But..." I stop, choking on my own words. My parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Yu-chan, we always knew you would leave for good. We knew that the second we agree that you could be getting that soul," said Tou-san, putting one hand on my shoulder.

"We alway hope through you could visit once in a while. Remember we will always love you, Yu-chan." Whisper my mom, as she hugged me. She buried her head in my neck, ignoring the fact I haven't shower in so long. My dad joined in, then Shori hugged all three of us. I don't deserve such great parents or brother. They really understand. We finally separated.

"I packed underwear, curry powder, and some photo albums in that suitcase. Also there is a camera, so take a lot of pictures. Bring back the camera when you visit. You can visit right?" said Ka-san, hurriedly.

"Of course, Yuuri can come back. It just be for visits now or then. Maybe he could bring his grandchildren..." Ka-san let out a squeal at Shinou's mention of grandchildren. She stopped suddenly, and look closer at Shinou.

"Thank you, little fairy-chan. What is your name, cutie?" My mom said as she touch his head with one finger.

"I'm Shinou." Tou-san paled, while Shori patted his back in understandment.

"As in that Shinou?" asked Ka-san, with a huge grin on her face.

"As in the first Maou? Yes, that is me. Nice to meet you, Shibuya-san," said Shinou, bowing. Mom's eyes narrow as she study him.

"You don't have wings either," she pouted. My dad facepalm as I try not to laugh.

"Of course, mazako doesn't have wings," said Shinou, confused. His eyes meet mine, and I could tell it was time to go.

"Good bye, Ka-san. Goodbye Ni-san." I shut my eyes hoping to go back. Nothing happen. Shinou sat on my shoulder with a smile at them.

"Do you want the kid pool or the shower, Yu-chan?" asked Ka-san, understanding the problem. She shove the dufflebag into my hands.

"Shower." We enter the small bathroom and I start turning on the shower. After one foot into the shower, I felt the familiar rush as I went to Shin Makoku.

I look around to see myself inside Shinou's old temple. No one was around. I let out a little sigh. Of course there is no here to met me. Why would there be? There are different things they must be worry about. I start picking up the dufflebag, when Shinou lets out a sigh.

"They are up at the castle. Do you want me to walk up with you?" I shook my head.

"I can go fine, by myself. Thank you through, Shinou."

"No need to thank me. I owe you a thank you, myself." I nod my head with understanding.

I started the long walk to the castle, my wounds still aching. When I get up there, I should find a place to sleep. I started shivering as I walked. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was rain pretty hard. Or the fact as far as I could see, there was signs of battle. The bodies were picked up most of the way, but there was still the smell.

I started stumbling, and weaving. Maybe I should have rest more than the brief car trip. The world was starting to spin. I was almost to the gates, when I tripped. Forcing myself up, I didn't notice the person that ran up to me. Not until a hand touch my shoulder. I jerk my head to meet familiar eyes.

"Hello there, Yuri-haika. Didn't know you got back. Have a nice trip?" asked Yozak, as he put my arm over one shoulder.

"Yeah. I said goodbye to my parents and Shori. Ken decided to stay behind," I whispered, feeling pain as my side was stretched a bit. But I was too weak to mention it to Yozak.

"I better get you up to Wolfram, before he gets more depress. I'm pretty sure that son of his is ready to plot your death again," he said, chatting. I smile slightly at the thought of the mini-Wolfram with hazel eyes working on such a plot.

"I will see if I cannot help him. I mean, that had to be the worst time to get pulled back to Earth," I mumbled.

"It could have been your wedding day," Yozak pointed out, as my eyes started shutting.

"True..."

"You are going to need to apologize to Wolfram through for disappearing," said Yozak, his voice sounding farther away. I grunted with agreement, or maybe I didn't. Everything was fuzzy.

"Yuuri! Wake up!" said an angry voice in my ear. My eyes snapped open, as my head jerk to look at the familiar angry but lovable eyes.

"Wolfram, I'm home. I love you," I whisper, forcing myself up and hug him. He buried his face into my neck.

"Welcome, home," whisper Wolfram. "Let get you treated. Did you know you had a broken rib?"

I ignored the question as the words welcome, home echoed in my mind. Yes that was right.

I am home. I might not be maou, but I have a kingdom.


	2. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Scrapbook: KKM Edition  
> Chapter Title: An Important Question  
> Author: Rasei  
> Disclaimer: I'm not making money or own KKM.

"Yuuri-haika, it was great that you are okay after what happen last week in that all woman human village. It must have been nice seeing Lord von Christ and Lord Weller in drag."

Wolfram could tell something was bothering Yuuri. Yuuri had that adorable confuse look as he stared after the maid that just walked off. Finally, Yuuri finally turned to look at Wolfram. After looking at Wolfram confused, he asked,

"How do the maids find out about this stuff?"


End file.
